


Te está matando

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Memoirs, Slash, Songfic, Spanish National Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Жерар и Серхио пытаются на фоне своих воспоминаний и ощущений.





	Te está matando

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки:  
> Sergio Contreras - Te está matando/Это убивает тебя  
> Los rebujitos - A pie de escalera/У подножия лестницы
> 
> Таймлайн:  
> весенние сборы (отборочные матчи ЧМ-2018)

_…На твоей земле есть камни,_

_что меня так больно ранят,_

_и я больше не участник_

_наших яростных баталий._

_Я иду своей дорогой,_

_но я помню всё, что было,_

_знаю: встретить счастье снова_

_и тебе, и мне по силам.*_

 

Приезжая в Лас-Росас, на всё начинаешь смотреть другими глазами. Во многом потому что большинство из них всё ещё объединено теми невероятными триумфальными годами, молодняк из тех же клубов чувствует эту причастность, и в целом атмосфера единства сохраняется и поддерживается, и это хорошо. К тому, что Рамос – капитан этой нынешней сборной, Жерар почти привык, то есть ему самому он, конечно, на хрен не сдался, но разгребать какое-нибудь фуфло на поле или получать нагоняи от Лопетеги – подойдёт. Тем более у него – клубный опыт. Правда сейчас он просто смотрел на него из своего угла и размышлял о том, как вообще это… этот – стал капитаном такого клуба? А впрочем, у них же там каждый первый на всю голову стукнутый, так что это ещё нормальный вариант. Ну не Роналду же, правильно? За Рамосом идёт Марсело, это Жерар помнил отлично, Марсело – нормальный, ну, насколько вообще бразильцы могут быть нормальными, но в любом случае бразильцы – это всегда хорошо, уж это он знал абсолютно точно… А у Рамоса опыт и наследство… Он помнил его, длинноволосого и блондинистого, с дурацкими татуировками, соревнующегося с Нандо за внимание Икера, помнил необыкновенный, сияющий взгляд Серхио, понимающего, что он – выиграл. Он помнил и взгляд Икера на него, взгляд, в котором, кроме гордости, было ещё столько всего…

Жерар сильнее вжался в кресло: он понимал, он ещё с лета за собой заметил, что он врёт себе, что он смотрит в его сторону гораздо чаще допустимого, что он ему, кажется, на кой-то хрен сдался, то есть нет, наоборот, он будет распоследним человеком из тех, кому Серхио вообще когда-либо захочет сдаться!..

Он спросил у Андреса, ну, а у кого ещё можно было спросить, вернее, Андрес сам, идя с ним рядом по коридору, посмотрел на него внимательно и вежливо ткнул пальцем в плечо. И Жерар решился.

– Будешь смеяться или… сочувствовать?

– Тебе нужно моё сочувствие? Или благословение?

– Нет, но… Чувствую себя как-то глупо… И… мне он нравится… в рабочем порядке, я имею в виду!.. То есть…

Андрес сдержал смех, даже улыбку сумел притушить – у него же огромный опыт в умении не ржать всегда, когда это возможно, а то он бы не протянул столько сезонов в своём клубе.

– Благодаря этому мы, наша сборная – стали королями мира. Благодаря тому, что мы научились смотреть друг на друга в том числе и вот так.

Жерар взъерошил волосы, натянул рукава на пальцы, мучительно пытаясь подобрать слова, и в кои-то веки никак не мог найти подходящие.

– Если я… если я захочу посмотреть на него… подольше… но это… нельзя же…

– Дурень. Вы – наследники всего этого столетнего балагана, историю которого толком сейчас никто и не помнит. Думаешь, он не знает и не понимает? Думаешь, он себя чувствует как-то по-другому? Половина “Мадрида” вообще не испанцы, ну, равно как и наша, так что это всё чушь, Джери. На малой родине тебе и так поставят памятник, не волнуйся, но пока всё как есть – мы заинтересованы, очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы обе наши центральные фигуры были в полном порядке. 

Жерар задумался, они почти дошли до столовой, когда он что-то для себя решил, заметно повеселел и с удовольствием согнулся в три погибели, чтобы Андрес обнял его, а не наоборот.

 

*

Приезжая в Лас-Росас, всегда попадаешь в какую-то немного другую реальность, где всё и все свои, где можно не опасаться косых или завистливых взглядов. Это помогло им взобраться на те заоблачные вершины, на которые сейчас ориентируются все остальные. Конечно, всё меняется… ну, почти всё – вот каталонская тусовка, например, никогда не меняется в своём поведении! Снова скучковались и постоянно сидят за одним столом или в одном углу! Серхио только покачал головой, он же помнил, они сами рассказывали, что этот их сумасшедший гений, Гвардиола то есть, запретил рассадку в столовой по национальному признаку. А эти… оказавшись в сборной, как будто специально забивают и забывают –  заласкали Педро, затискали Тьяго, а те и рады… Ну, ещё бы! Однажды куле – навсегда куле, это очевидный факт. Но некоторые оказываются просто выдающимися… Вот Пике – это же просто заебись что такое, президент хренов… Забавно, что ему так и не доверили капитанскую повязку, интересно, это прикол такой или его принципиальная позиция – быть только неофициальным рупором всея Каталонии? Правда, у него есть и другие достижения, например, он женат на звезде мирового шоу-бизнеса. Кто из них удержался, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска тогда… блин, это уже сколько лет назад, когда он примчался с восторженно горящими глазами и проорал: “Нам надо выиграть!!! Я хочу, чтобы эта девушка спела мне… нам ещё раз! Я хочу, чтобы она пела мне всегда!” Задай ему тогда кто-нибудь вопрос “Ты хоть знаешь, кто это?”, он бы, не задумываясь, ответил “Любовь всех любовей, мать моих будущих детей”. В этом был весь Джери – всегда добиваться своего...

Рамос прижался лбом к холодному оконному стеклу, понимая, что, как бы бредово это не звучало, но он думает об этой… этом… гораздо больше, чем можно или нужно. И он пялится на него, он уже заметил это за собой ещё в июне, конечно, эту каланчу сложно не находить взглядом, но всё-таки… Что за…

Он решился поговорить с тем, в ком ни на секунду, никогда не сомневался, когда между сессиями упражнений возник небольшой перерыв и Андрес просто лежал на гимнастическом коврике чуть поодаль от остальных. Нормальный человек поднялся бы, взял коврик, перешёл на нужное место, положил бы коврик, а потом и себя. Ну, все скучные и обыкновенные люди так делают. Серхио же упёрся обеими руками в коврик и, провезя его таким образом до Андреса, шумно плюхнулся рядом. Андрес, впрочем, даже ухом не повёл – эка невидаль, великовозрастный ребятёнок, как будто мало их тут таких!

– Хотел спросить напрямую, ты же не против, ну, что я… что не ты…

Андрес перевернулся на бок, сдерживая улыбку, но Серхио успел заметить множество крошечных морщинок, разбежавшихся вокруг его глаз, и то, какими заметными стали серебристые волосы даже в его ультракороткой причёске.

– Нет, ты что. Всё правильно, ты… более представительный! А мне, если честно, своего вполне хватает, да и… ну, ты понимаешь, что… и отвыкать пора.

– Эй-эй, ты давай пока не отлынивай раньше времени!

Серхио запнулся, вот уж чего он не хотел, так это нагонять на Андреса всякие невесёлые мысли. Андрес, правда, и не собирался огорчаться, он лёг на спину и заложил руки за голову.

– Без него всё сразу стало не так, это очевидно...

Серхио обалдел, задохнулся, замер в неудобной позе, опираясь на локоть, но ни на секунду не подумал о том, надо ли уточнять, о ком говорит Андрес. А он неторопливо продолжил.

– Это… как бы нормально. Ты привыкаешь, медленно, но привыкаешь смотреть на всё только своими глазами, но всё равно знаешь: он тебя научил всему и даже сейчас ты по-прежнему смотришь как будто вместе с ним. Но это – течение нашей жизни, единственное течение, против которого идти нет смысла. Мы должны адаптироваться к тем изменениям, которые предлагает нам жизнь, мы должны уметь отделять важное, необходимое от всего наносного и искусственного.

– Вам, кулес, легко говорить! Вы запросто адаптируетесь, берёте всё, что вам нравится, заражаете потом этим своим вирусом и даже если отпускаете – никогда не отпускаете до конца! Французов столько зачем себе понабрали? Собираетесь менять прописку, да?

Андрес снова подавил смешок и снова перевернулся на бок, чтобы смотреть на Серхио.

– Не всё так просто, Серхио. Исторически это очень больной вопрос, но экономически это будет выгодно разве что ПСЖ и “Монако”, но уж точно не кому-то из нас.

– Блин, но ты говоришь как настоящий испанец!

– Я испанец, но я и каталонец.

Серхио чуть не стукнулся лбом о газон, он вспомнил: да какой, на хрен, Андрес каталонец, если он – из Альбасете?! Он поднял глаза и утонул в смеющемся и сияющем, словно море на рассвете, взгляде Андреса.

– Важное и наносное, Серхио, жизненно необходимое и эфемерно-виртуальное.

 

*

Матч с Израилем они выиграли, играть на “Молиноне” всегда приятно, вообще в Хихоне хорошо, но кто его знает, может, больше не будет таких приятных вечеров на сборах, ведь никто же не знает, никто не может предугадать…

Серхио делает глубокий вдох и поднимает руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, и снова замирает. Почему Жерар должен быть один, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, и что делать, если, например, они там у него всей своей каталонской толпой режутся в покер и ржут бешеными конями? Но за дверью определённо тихо, вообще, вокруг так тихо, что Серхио слышит только глухое ухание собственного сердца. Он выдыхает и впечатывает костяшки пальцев в деревянную поверхность.   

Жерар какого-то хрена даже не выглядит удивлённым, в шортах, форменном свитере и торчащими в разные стороны волосами он похож на только что проснувшегося медведя.

– У меня нет ни одного камня за пазухой… Только вот.

Серхио всовывает ему в руки бумажный пакет, из которого торчат горлышки бутылок местного сидра, неплохого, кстати. Жерар молча кивает ему в сторону дивана и как-то рассеянно опускает пакет на пол рядом, сам растягивается на оттоманке чуть поодаль и оттуда таращится на Серхио немного исподлобья.

– Херард…

И Серхио тут же прикусывает себе язык, понимая, что говорит что-то не то, но Жерар даже не морщится. Он вообще-то давно привык, что чаще всего его имя произносят именно так, а то, как ему нравится – это для своих. Серхио успевает подумать, что он сейчас в него подушкой запустит или ещё чем потяжелее, но нет, сидит такой… с такой серьёзной рожей, даже не ухмыльнулся ни разу так, как обычно. Только глазищи огромные и внимательные… Господи... Да им с Икером обоим нравятся такие глаза – большие куски моря или неба, чтобы можно было утонуть и никогда не выплыть!.. Голос Жерара доносится как будто с другого берега.

– Ну, давай. Ты же обещал “a big hug” – валяй!

Серхио медленно встаёт с дивана, подходит и упирается в оттоманку одним коленом рядом с его ногами, наклоняется и руками опирается на края по разные стороны от плеч Жерара. Джери приподнимает подбородок, смотрит серьёзно и спокойно, слишком серьёзно, от чего Серхио немного не по себе: непривычный Пике, не такой, как всегда, непонятный, вообще, совсем… Серхио решает: произнесёт его имя на свой деревенский манер – он ему сразу даст в челюсть, так, что она ещё долго ни на что такое способна не будет, и свалит восвояси.

– Как-то помочь? Или передумал?

– У тебя, что, план есть?

– Хм, я думал, у тебя должен быть, раз ты пришёл… – движение Серхио почти пугает Жерара, и он продолжает чуть быстрее. – Хорошо. Сначала я тебе отсосу, потом трахну. Или сначала ты мне отсосёшь, потом я тебя трахну, или ты мне отсосёшь, потом я тебе, потом я тебя трахну…

– Что-то не слышу ещё одного варианта…

– А… а хочешь?

Серхио мостится на самом краешке, перекидывая руку через ноги Жерара.

– Да не знаю я, чего хочу! Но это… бесит…

Жерар осторожно, стараясь не задеть Серхио, подтягивается, чтобы сесть, а Серхио засматривается на его бедро, ровно в том месте, где задрался край шорт. Кожа такая светлая, почти белая, каталонец, блять, называется, и Серхио не успевает до конца понять, как сильно ему хочется узнать – она прохладная, или горячая, или при первом касании прохладная, а потом нагревается, как включённая плита?.. Зато он успевает понять, что всё это время Жерар внимательно наблюдает за ним.  

– Ну, так… что-нибудь?

Жерар как-то до нехорошего вежлив, а главное – непривычно молчалив, и это заставляет Серхио нервничать ещё больше. Но он решается, а что делать, ну, не сбегать же теперь и вот так!..

– Хорошо… да… Так, я почти принёс почти цветы, и музыку включу – типа расслабляющий фон…

Он вытаскивает телефон из заднего кармана, находит нужное, включает и бросает телефон куда-то на пол – к стене. Жерар провожает поющий телефон пристальным взглядом и медленно переводит его на Серхио. А он не знает, как это, он не помнит, что делать, а если что и помнит, то это – другое, совсем другое, так же – не получится… Но пока он тихо паникует и лихорадочно перебирает варианты, Жерар как-то удобно наклоняет голову, так, что его губы оказываются как раз под губами Серхио. Дальше работает инстинкт. Губы самостоятельно пробуют чужие губы на вкус, сначала верхнюю губу, потом нижнюю, потом пробуют язык, сначала чуть-чуть, потом больше, глубже, сильнее… Потом всё то же – только уже в обратную сторону, и это странно, и немного непривычно колюче из-за бород, так что обоим даже становится смешно, и это тоже помогает. Серхио размещает своё колено между ногами Жерара, наклоняется ниже, сгибая руку, Жерар сначала не обращает внимания на “фон”, но услышав нарастающее “фирменное” анадлусийское завывание, дёргается и корчит соответствующую рожу.

– Merda!.. Сволочь ты…

Серхио только тихо смеётся, но не сдвигается ни на сантиметр, только голову приподнимает.

– Но ты же не собираешься сейчас вставать, правильно?

Он вдруг каким-то странным образом понимает, что Джери тоже скучает, тоскует по чему-то сильному и острому, такому необходимому и в самые критические, и в самые восхитительные моменты твоей жизни, так тоскует, что ему не нужен кто попало, ему оказывается нужен только самый-самый… неподходящий.

Жерар вдруг несильно толкает его в грудь и встаёт, заставляя встать и Серхио, и снова толкает его спиной к кровати, Серхио садится, скидывает кроссовки, двигается, и теперь уже Жерар ставит своё колено слишком близко и слишком уверенно и на самой высокой ноте фразы “Это убивает тебя…” в один приём стягивает с себя свитер и футболку, а потом и всё остальное. Он почти не даёт Серхио времени полюбоваться или оценить, методично, вещь за вещью избавляя его самого от одежды, наблюдая, как Серхио вжимается в матрас и дышит глубоко и часто. Да, волосы у него стали короче, татуировки не стали менее дурацкими, их просто стало ещё больше, но в этом весь Серхио – выделяться всегда и везде, быть не таким, как остальные… Хотелось целовать и водить везде пальцами – это странное и давно забытое чувство ударяло в голову не хуже того сидра.

– Follada... Какой же ты… надо же…

– Что не так-то?! – довольно резко интересуется Серхио, но Жерар уже знает, что это лишь потому что он нервничает, так же, как он сам.

– Хотел сказать, какой же ты офигенный, но теперь не буду!

– А что так? Язык отвалится? Обычно он у тебя вроде не устаёт, метёт как помело, только и успевай от пыли увора…

Джери делает то, что сделал бы сам Серхио – прерывает этот никчёмный словесный поток поцелуем, а горячей ладонью уже вовсю водит по напряжённому и плоскому животу Серхио, и спускается ниже, и задевает, и чуть задерживается, и дразнит… У Серхио в глазах темнеет, в горле сохнет и… и хочется ещё поцелуя… Господи, блять, вот он дождался до того, что с кем попало он уже ни за что и никогда, ему понадобился только вот этот – самый-самый… неподходящий! И Серхио не осознаёт, что вцепился в него обеими руками, чуть пониже лопаток, так сильно, что вот-вот продырявит до рёбер, но Жерар тоже не обращает на это внимания.

– Блять, Джери, делай уже что-нибудь! Иначе… я не знаю… просто не знаю…

Он просто надеется, что это прозвучало не слишком жалко, ему кажется, что вечность проходит, прежде чем Жерар реагирует – на своё имя, произнесённое как надо, на его голос, так приятно для его самолюбия дрогнувший, он чуть заметно кивает и размыкает губы.

– D'acord, me'l quedo…

Но его движения по-прежнему неспешные, и Серхио, запрокинув голову, не видит, как тщательно он размазывает предэякулянт, как несколько раз плюёт на ладонь, и снова начинает думать, что он его либо дурачит, либо специально изводит, либо всё сразу, Но все мысли резко обрываются, когда Жерар крепко обхватывает его бёдра и вжимается между, и до Серхио вдруг доходит смысл слова “quedo”, и он по-настоящему пугается – его размера, его наглости и собственной глупости.    

– Стой!.. Нет, погоди, ты же без… ты без всего, я не…

Жерар тут же застывает, но хватку не ослабляет ни на гран.

– Но ты же не собираешься сейчас вставать?

Серхио сдавленно хрипит, разумеется, он не слабее Жерара, только вот его положение сейчас крайне невыгодное. Блять, да как он мог, как ему только пришло в голову поверить, довериться – ему?! Он даже и не думает хоть немного подготовить его, и запоздалая мысль о том, что надо было как-то самому, вспыхивает и моментально сгорает в неожиданном всполохе боли, прошившей его вдоль всего позвоночника.

– Твою же… Блять!!! Господи!.. Убью!.. Просто убью…

Но Жерар настолько сосредоточен на процессе, что просто не слышит его угроз, а ещё… ещё он догадывается, что если Серхио их и исполнит, то после, а это уже не так страшно, на это он согласен. Страшно сейчас – облажаться, упустить, и никогда не узнать, и не оставить себе ни единого шанса узнать, каков этот одиозный севильянец, упоротый мадридиста и капитан его сборной на самом деле. Он ждёт, потому что он знает, точнее, помнит – как это, он ждёт и терпит, когда это первое шоковое ощущение пройдёт, когда можно будет пойти дальше – до самого конца.

– Серх… Глаза открой… пожалуйста!

Ему почему-то кажется это важным, он не знает, почему и зачем, но так хочет этого, что отчаянно и не задумываясь о последствиях. Серхио делает над собой какое-то невероятное усилие, не знает, зачем, но всё-таки делает, наверное, потому что это всё-таки искренняя просьба, и – не жалеет ни секунды, потому что лицо у Джери сейчас такое, что хоть картину пиши… в стиле Эдварда Мунка. Внезапное понимание того, что и ему страшно, чуть приободряет Серхио, и он даже немного расслабляется, чем Жерар немедленно пользуется и толкается уже во всю свою охеренную длину.  

Ни с чем не сравнимое и необъяснимое ощущение, когда боль оказывается не просто болью, а ещё и чем-то непривычным и очень неприятным, от чего хочется мгновенно избавиться, ну, или сдохнуть, а потом это ощущение перебивается ещё более сильным – как удар тока, возвращающий к жизни. И вот этого хочется ещё, контролировать своё желание больше нет никакого смысла, и когда Жерар освобождает его бёдра и упирается руками в грудь и плечо, он снова изо всех сил вцепляется в его бока и больше не отпускает. В какой-то момент он даже синхронизирует своё дыхание с его движениями, которые становятся всё сильнее и размашистее, но Серхио уже не боится, что это убьёт его, пусть… А Жерара ведёт, так резко, так сильно, потому что вот теперь он абсолютно не верит, что это Серхио, что он сейчас с ним… Но когда он сосредотачивается и может видеть эти совершенно тёмные глаза, сухие губы, жадно хватающие воздух, разметавшиеся пряди волос – его пробирает просто до слёз, и он знает, что не справляется, но только надеется, что его слёзы смешаются с потом и в приглушённом свете всего пары ламп будет не так заметно… Впрочем, Серхио точно не до этого, в его голове не осталось ни единой мысли, только сплошные ощущения того, как больно, как тяжко, как охренительно хорошо и освобождающее бесстыдно в него вторгается, вжимается и почти вливается такое чужое и так стремящееся стать своим, родным или хотя бы почти родным тело.  

Жерар и не рассчитывал, что они продержатся долго, им не нужно, он торопливо отстраняется, перекидывает ногу, седлая бедро Серхио, обхватывает одной рукой его член, второй свой, и его ладонь такая горячая, чуть шершавая и немного суховатая, но Серхио почему-то не хочется ничего другого. И он откровенно подаётся навстречу, и вновь раскидывает руки по кровати, но долго так не выдерживает, одной рукой вцепляется в бедро Джери, другой хватает его за запястье, которое ближе, и наконец-то протяжно стонет, почти воет, запрокидывая голову и выставляя шею. Обе ладони Жерара заливает спермой, он хрипит и матерится на катала, у него темнеет в глазах, он с трудом разбирает, где и чьи здесь руки, но выставленную шею не пропускает – целует не слишком сильно, но ощутимо. И он проводит краем простыни по ним обоим и тяжело, но по-прежнему осторожно опускается рядом с Серхио, не близко, даже чуть поодаль, только руку поперёк его груди оставляет. Второй рукой он подгребает к себе подушку, крепко прижимает и утыкается в неё лицом. Через некоторое время Серхио уже может сфокусировать взгляд и рассмотреть его всё ещё вздрагивающие плечи и отметины, оставленные им под лопаткой Жерара. Допустим, его боль – закономерная, он пришёл в том числе и за этим, но вот…

– Джери…

– Ничего. Я этим местом не бегаю и мяч не пинаю.

Какое-то время, ещё минут пять они лежат так – молча, восстанавливая дыхание и нормальное сердцебиение, зная, что “нормально”, вернее, так, как было раньше, уже никогда не будет.

– Так ты это от жалости или от восхищения разрыдался надо мной?

Жерар глухо фыркает в подушку, прежде чем ответить внятно.

– Да щас! Это у меня в глазах зарябило от твоей разноцветной херни по всему телу!

Теперь уже Серхио пытается не рассмеяться, потому что ему и так кажется, что у него болит всё и повсюду, а если он ещё и трястись от смеха будет, то вообще развалится на части.

– Так и знал, что ты впечатлительный! И чувствительный…

– Да ни хера!

– Да заливаешь!

В конце концов они оба обессилено смеются, понимая, что от одной старой привычки им точно никогда не избавиться. Ещё через несколько минут Жерар начинает возиться, переворачиваться на бок, рукой, всё ещё остававшейся на груди Серхио, куда-то не туда вести.

– Ходят слухи, что ты выносливый, как… конь…

– Мне просто интересно, где находится источник такой информации… – Серхио почти мечтательно закатывает глаза. – Я бы ему ноги повыдергал, этому источнику…

Жерар только скалится, сползает с кровати на пол и его тянет к краю за ноги, обхватив под коленями.

– Давай. А то я чувствую себя… немного обязанным.

Серхио и не собирался ни от чего отказываться, просто не был уверен в своих силах, вернее, был уверен, что как минимум морально он выжат до дна, но понял, что Жерар ничего и не требует, намереваясь сделать всё сам. Да ладно!.. Что, правда выполнит один из “пунктов плана”?.. Правда… И не то чтобы он особо нежен, но он делает всё именно так, как нравится Серхио, и через пару минут у него снова железобетонно стоит. И, Господи, да язык у Жерара и правда хорошо подвешен, и губы у него восхитительные, и Серхио чувствует, что ему сейчас просто стопу судорогой сведёт от попытки найти хоть какую-то опору. Каким образом Жерар об этом догадывается – непонятно, но он, отвлёкшись на пару секунд, просто закидывает его ноги себе за спину, да, так легче, лучше… Серхио выгибается дугой и без малейшего зазрения совести толкается бёдрами прямо ему в горло, и ему нравится слышать и ощущать, как Жерар почти задыхается, кашляет, выпускает, но упорно снова берёт его почти целиком… А когда Серхио не выдерживает, хватает за вихры и тянет ещё ближе к себе, он тут же ощущает усмешку на его губах. Господи, вот что за сволочь изворотливая, ещё и лыбиться успевает в таком положении!.. Ну, и что, дальше? Он даст ему кончить, или как, или… что он ещё придумал, этот псих неугомонный? Но Жерар отпускает его, и поднимается, и нависает над ним, вглядываясь в его лицо внимательно и серьёзно.

– Так ты тогда не ответил… Хочешь?

Всё настолько просто, что Серхио даже в таком, полубессознательном состоянии понимает: ответит да – получит желаемое, нет – значит, нет.

– Хочу.

И пытается приподняться, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Жерар мягко толкает его в грудь, заставляя упасть обратно на подушки, а сам седлает его бёдра, сплёвывает на ладонь и заводит руку себе за спину, обхватывая его член. Вообще-то он тоже не готов к такому экстриму, но уже не отступит, нет, он обязан сказать Серхио, что его смелость, всё его безумие и упёртость не хуже своей собственной он очень ценит, очень… Он закусывает губу, приподнимается на коленях, и очень медленно опускается, и очень тяжело дышит, и его лицо искажает болезненная гримаса, но Серхио глаз оторвать от него не может – до чего же он охуенный сейчас. И он готов признаться сразу и навсегда, что ему нравится, безумно нравится, какой же Джери внутри – тесный, какой-то жёсткий и в то же время поддающийся, и нравится, не потому что это тешит его самолюбие, а просто. И Серхио старается быть с ним таким же острожным, каким Джери был с ним, но как же это сложно, как же трудно хотя бы не вцепиться в него там же, где уже почти посинели предыдущие отметины его пальцев. Жерар упирается ему в грудь, и Серхио хватает его за руки – они горячие, он был прав, когда подумал, что сначала его кожа прохладная, как мрамор, а потом нагревается, глаза огромные и совсем непонятного сейчас цвета, дыхание – сплошные всхлипы, губы бледные, раскрытые, целовать хочется, ненормально просто всё это… И Серхио хотел бы дольше и больше, хотел бы целиком прижать его к себе и как следует двинуть бёдрам, но он не будет, не делает, отпускает, Жерар неловко сползает по его ногам ниже, но Серхио не успевает протянуть руку, Жерар сам обхватывает его член и дрочит ему сильно, но медленно, как-то с оттяжкой, то ли специально, то ли потому что ему всё ещё не очень хорошо. Но зато Серхио хорошо неимоверно, и он не стесняется – стонет во весь голос и звучит сейчас не хуже своего тёзки Контрераса, по крайней мере, для Жерара уж точно. Ему вообще очень нравится, что Серхио кончает вот так – открыто, откровенно, даже яростно, но с его помощью, в его руку, да, это льстит ему, но вряд ли он хоть когда-нибудь в этом признается. Он прижимается к нему, и обнимает его бёдра, и проводит языком по его животу, и задевает колючим подбородком, и от всего этого у Серхио снова всё переворачивается внутри. Когда Жерар поднимается, Серхио успевает заметить по-прежнему тёмные глаза и пару перламутровых капель, запутавшихся в его щетине, и он резко тянет его к себе, чтобы поцеловать – грубовато, торопливо, но так глубоко, насколько сейчас позволяли силы – как будто на память, и отпустить. Жерар сползает с него, перекатывается на спину и долго лежит так, шумно и неправильно дыша ртом, словно загнанный жеребец. Серхио уже в состоянии понять и принять тот факт, что удовлетворение он получил даже не столько от процесса, сколько от самого факта случившегося. Слишком уж много сил и времени ушло на взаимное острожничанье, а ведь, казалось бы, они должны были просто уничтожить друг друга. И вот если бы когда-нибудь можно было бы всё повторить… И ещё он успевает подумать, что сказочке конец и пора бы сваливать, когда Жерар уже почти не хриплым голосом как бы небрежно интересуется:

– Ну? Стало чуть лучше?

– Да…

– Ну, и отлично, мне тоже…

Можно было бы принять это как данность и продолжить молча пялиться в потолок, но Серхио зажмуривается, комкает простыню и мысленно считает до десяти. В конце концов, теперь, когда он убедился, что за маской болтливого пофигиста, большого сетевого тролля и на всю голову куле скрывается всё тот же, что и десять лет назад, прямолинейный и откровенный парень, для которого защищать своих – любыми способами и средствами – основная работа, можно… признаться? Можно признаться хотя бы самому себе, что он давно на него засматривается, чуть ли не всё это время, что у него сердце подскакивает к горлу каждый раз, когда он видит, как после матча Жерар обнимает своих, особенно – мелких, Лео там или Хорди… Наконец-то Серхио предельно ясно понимает это чувство: он же в этот момент всегда хотел убить их всех сразу, всех этих чёртовых кулес, хотя, казалось бы, вся битва уже позади, только что закончилась…

– Да, блять, да! И мне понравилось просто заебись как!.. Пиздец полный, но я… я бы не… если бы не…

– Знаю. Сам в ахуе… от тебя. Уже ведь не ждал, правда, перестал надеяться… Ну, отложил немного надежды на свой прощальный матч – всё-таки был бы повод…

Серхио с трудом, но приподнимается и поворачивается к Жерару лицом, потому что не уверен, что правильно услышал.

– Чего?.. Так ты, что… Да ёб твою же… А как-то поконкретнее намекнуть не судьба была?!

– Рамос, ты совсем дебил, или как чего у вас там над Мадридом распыляют?! А что я, по-твоему, делал всё это время?! Как ещё я должен был намекнуть?!

Серхио просто суёт голову под подушку и ещё обхватывает её обеими руками. Конечно, стоило сразу догадаться, что швыряние камнями – самый что ни на есть действенный способ пригласить понравившегося человека  на свидание, как можно было не понять!.. Жерар несколько обеспокоенно прислушивается к заглушённым и нечленораздельным стенаниям Серхио, он даже в плечо его на всякий случай тыкает, но из-под подушки уже доносятся вполне определённые звуки.

– Дебил!!! Неандерталец!!! Деревенский дурень, дубина каталонская!!! Это у вас там распыляют и поливают!.. Чтобы я ещё хоть раз, хоть когда-нибудь…

Теперь, разобрав все слова, Жерар хихикает и на всякий случай откатывается на край кровати.

 

*

Серхио очнулся от дрёмы и чуть было по привычке не раскинул руки, но, вовремя заметив спину на другом краю кровати, вспомнил, что он тут не один спит. “Не один” звучало хорошо, было тепло, тихо, как-то удивительно спокойно, и никуда уходить совершенно не хотелось, но, наверное, нужно было…

– Куда это ты собрался? – с весьма характерной интонацией в голосе поинтересовался Жерар, впрочем, не поворачиваясь.

– Так это… ну… поздно уже…

Край кровати заходил ходуном – Жерар всё-таки повернулся к нему и посмотрел так, что Серхио и правда подумал, что сморозил глупость.

– Так и есть. Поздновато шастать по гостиничным коридорам, нет? Буси не придёт, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

– Не… придёт… – бездумно и непонятно зачем повторил за ним Серхио.

Жерар явственно фыркнул, ещё повозился, опёрся на локоть, разглядывая профиль Серхио, который поворачиваться к нему точно не собирался.

– Нет, конечно. На фига ему приходить? Он что, дурак?

У Серхио даже мысли не возникло о том, что Бускетсу будет негде переночевать. Все эти годы, всё это время он был практически уверен, что все барселонцы сборной обязательно ночуют в одном номере, сдвинув кровати. Один раз подумав это, он уже не мог избавиться от этой бредовой мысли, и однажды она достала его так сильно, что он решил поделиться своими соображениями с Икером. Икер… не смеялся, нет, он ржал как самый настоящий конь, сгибался в три погибели, едва не начал кататься по дивану, а Серхио очень терпеливо ждал, когда же он сможет извлекать из себя более внятные звуки. “Да Хави бы никогда… не… Хави…”, – пока это было всё, что сумел сквозь непрекращающийся смех выдавить из себя Икер. Но не успел Серхио начать каяться в собственном идиотизме, как Икер договорил: “Хави не разрешил бы сдвигать кровати!”

– Да уж нет… – невнятно пробормотал Серхио, уже рисуя себе во всех красках, что и как этот “не дурак” да и все остальные тоже вроде не тупые будут обсуждать за завтраком, в раздевалке, на пробежке, в общей гостиной, в автобусе… Боже!.. 

– Эй! – Жерар совершенно неожиданно протянул руку и провёл по его щеке костяшкой согнутого пальца. – Ты чего? Ты думаешь, тебя или меня, нас – осуждать кто-то возьмётся?! Ты совсем, что ли, beneit? Осуждать? Серьёзно… Бля-а, ты точно наш капитан?

Серхио молча натянул одеяло до подбородка, давая понять, что он уже передумал. Жерар на его одеяло и не претендовал, укрываясь простынёй и запасным пледом, а перед тем как перестать ворочаться, укладываясь обратно, он сонно, хотя и не без иронии пробормотал:

– Но ты не обязан спать прямо здесь, можешь перелечь куда хочешь.

Да сейчас, будет он тут перекладываться, размечтался, блин! И даже не успев достаточно яростно подумать “Сам катись куда хочешь!”, Серхио очень быстро уснул.

 

*

Проснувшись, Серхио неожиданно обнаружил, что он – выспался. Это было очень странно, учитывая всё произошедшее вчера, а также все последствия произошедшего. Жерар лежал на животе башкой в изножье – Серхио было удобно разглядывать только его торчащие во все стороны вихры и костлявые плечи – и сосредоточенно и быстро тыкал пальцем в телефон. На шевеление в своих ногах он обернулся, забавно прижимая бородатый подбородок к плечу.

– И что ты делаешь с утра пораньше? – как можно безразличнее поинтересовался Серхио, отказываясь признавать очевидное и неизбежное.

– Пишу Шак, что у меня всё хорошо. А то она беспокоилась. Знаешь, иногда она начинает так напропалую беспокоиться… Доброе утро, кстати.

Серхио с силой потёр лицо ладонями, пытаясь сообразить, что вообще имеется в виду, что это за “хорошо” в понимании Пике, и туда ли он пишет, куда сказал… Но, впрочем… Джери всё-таки не такой идиот… то есть идиот, конечно, но весьма выборочно, точечно, поэтому Серхио предпочёл ему поверить. Пока он собирал свои дурные мысли в кучу, Жерар, закончив строчить, ласково и снова неожиданно погладил его ноги.

– Вставай, кэп. Неохота пропустить завтрак – жрать хочется просто жуть как!

Он слез с кровати, заворачиваясь в простыню по самый подбородок, и направился в ванную. Серхио молча проводил его взглядом, несколько секунд потаращился по сторонам, на столике обнаружил свой телефон, поставленный на зарядку. И вот теперь он понял, что, во-первых, и правда пропускать завтрак не следует, а во-вторых, ему тоже надо в ванную. Срочно, прямо сейчас, к тому же он забыл сказать “доброе утро”.

**Author's Note:**

> *мой корявый перевод фрагмента из "A pie de escalera"


End file.
